The present disclosure relates to pumps of the multiplex type, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for specifying an operational parameter for a pumping system.
In the oil industry, multiplex pumps may be utilized to deliver pumped fluid for oilfield operations. Multiplex pumps may be positive displacement pumps, such as plunger pumps, with a plurality of chambers and may be triplex, quintuplex or another type of multiplex pump. FIG. 1A (Prior Art) shows a top view of an example triplex pump 100 with three chambers 110A-C. FIG. 1B (Prior Art) shows a partial cross-sectional side view of pump 1100. Fluid may enter pump 100 through suction header inlet 120, be displaced by operation of plunger 130 and discharge through discharge outlet 140.
Multiplex pumps may be used in various applications such as well stimulation operations. In some cases, multiplex pumps may be mounted on vehicles and brought to a well site for use in a pumping system. A pumping system may include several multiplex pumps combined to produce a suitable volume of fluid at a suitable rate and pressure. Pumping systems may be subject to limitations such as limited supply of pressure on the suction side of the pumps. A sufficient supply of suction side pressure may be particularly important in avoiding cavitation, which is a well-known problem in the field.